Receptive Reception
|Planet=Foreas |Continent=Concordia |Zone=Wilderness }} :; Go to Alia Caverns, near the waterfall in the northwest corner of Alia Das, and acquire the Logos information from the shrine within. When you have it, return to Council Elder Solis. * Locate the Logos shrine * Return to Solis * Speak with Warrior Apirka Briefing Council Elder Solis: : I sense that you are also a Logos Receptive. You have much to learn, and your education begins now. : You know of the Benefactors, the race called the Eloh? It was they who discovered the power of the Logos. Their sacred artifacts are scattered on planets across the galaxy, including this one. I understand your people found some on your homeworld, as well, and used them to create the wormhole that brought you to Foreas. : Near the waterfall is the entrance to Alia Caverns. Inside there is a shrine of sorts that contains an element of Logos information. Go into the caves and find the shrine. As a true receptive, activating the shrine should transmit the information directly into your mind. Return when you have acquired the information. Debriefing Council Elder Solis: : You have done well, young one. You have earned my respect. But there is one mosre task you must complete before the tribe will accept you. Go to Warrior Apirka, and he will teach you more about our traditions and show you what must be done. Warrior Apirka: : What is it, human? : Elder Solis must think you worthy if he sent you to me. We shall see. To locate the cave with the Logos shrine, just follow the mission indicator. From Council Elder Solis head Northwest. To the right of the waterfall is the entrance to the Alia Caverns, guarded by Shaman Dasal. Enter the cave and follow the tunnel until you reach a hole in the ground with an Eloh head statue behind it. The Logos shrine is actually above the statue, but to reach it you have to drop down through the hole, into the water. From here you can climb up a winding tunnel until you reach the shrine, but beware, bane lurk about! To "download" the Logos information from the shrine, target the shrine, move closer until the target triangle with the text "Logos Element 'Enhance'" appears, move closer until the text "Press F to use" appears, press F and wait until the progress bar at the target triangle bottom reaches 100%. Once you've grabbed the Logos information the mission objective will update and a message "Added Logos Element 'Enhance' to Tabula." will appear in the chat window. To leave the cave, jump down through the hole in the ground in front of the Logos shrine, which will put you right next to the above mentioned Eloh head statue. From here, do not jump down through the other hole again, but instead follow the tunnel back to the cave entrance. Report back to Council Elder Solis who will direct you to Warrior Apirka.